18's Life
by Kala-Chan
Summary: What happened to 18 and 17 when they were kids? This is also a 18/Krillin get together!! Read and Review!!


18's Life By: Kala-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the TV show, I made up the names for them though.  
  
Warning: Some material may not be suitable for children under 13  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Child Hood Tragedy  
  
"It's raining out side jet." I said "I know Cry's." Jet replied. I was sitting on the windowsill waiting for my mother to come home. "Crystal come play." my brother Jet said tugging on my arm. I looked at my twin. We look so alike that if our hair color were the same people would mix us up. My brother has blue eyes that are slanted like mine, shoulder length black hair dark black hair and a very nice face along with a very nice body. (and my brothers only 8) I'm just the same, blue slanted eyes, great face and a very attractive body (and I'm 8 also, we're twins.), but my hair is blond and it goes down to my waist. "No Jet I'm gonna wait for mom." I said. Jet rolled his eyes. My 8-year-old twin gave up on getting me to play and sat down at the table that sat in the middle of the living room. I continued to watch out into the rain. I saw some movement outside. "Mama?" I said. Jet looked up and ran to the door and flung it open. There stood our mother drenched from the rain. "Mama Cry's was worried again." Jet said.  
  
Our mother just stood there. "Mama?" Jet said quizzically. Our mother dropped to her knees and gathered us into her arms. As she did a piece of paper she had in her hands dropped to the floor. I looked over her shoulder and read the paper. "Mr. Drains Dies In Battle." I read it and started to cry. "Oh my babies my beautiful babies." Our mother said sobbing as she rocked us back and forth. The next few months were very hard for us. Our mother's health decreased every day. One day we came home and the house was dark. "Jet I'm scared." I said clinging tightly to my brother's arm. "Don't be a baby Cry's." Jet said pushing me into the house. "Come on help me wake up Mama." Jet said pushing me father into the house. We went through the house looking for Mama. I saw the bathroom door ajar. I tried to call Jet but my voice wouldn't come out. I walked over to the door and pushed it open. It bumped against something that began to swing in the darkness. I reached up and turned on the light. My mother hung from a rope tied around her neck also tied around the light fixture under her was an over turned chair one of her shoes was on the floor from falling off. I screamed and brought my brother running. He looked at our mother and jerked me around to face him. He pulled me up against his shoulder. "Don't look at her Cry's, don't look." Jet said tugging me out of the house. But I had already seen. And I would remember that image for the rest of my life. We ran away and lived on our own for the next 10 years. Jet cut my hair to make me look more like a boy. We were 18 years old when one day I got very sick. Jet went to Dr. Gero who took us in and made me better. Then he turned on us and made us into cyborgs.  
  
Chapter 2 Awakened  
  
*Click*  
  
I opened my eyes and knew I had been awakened. My eyes went red as I scanned my self. Nothing was wrong except that he had put all kinds of machine parts in me. The red went away and I raged with anger. "What did he do to me." I muttered to myself. The capsule opened. I stepped out and looked to my right at my brother. He was awakened before me. I nodded to him. I looked to my left at Dr. Gero. I looked at his hand, which was holding the deactivation remote. "Good morning Dr. Gero, how are you today?" I asked politely, knowing that if I made on wrong move he would turn me off. "Good you are both working perfectly" he said. Hen the door blew open, and there stood Vegeta and all his little friends. I smiled. I was ready for some fun. My brother caught Gero off guard and got the remote. He quickly got rid of it. Then he kicked Gero's head right off his shoulders. Then he crushed his head. We turned to the Z fighters who were in shock, we eventually went to a road war were I fought the one called Vegeta, I won.  
  
This is when I met Krillin, he was cowering in a corner scared to death of us. I went over to him, sarcastically wish him good luck, and then kissed his cheek. We flew off after that. Then with Cell, I was hiding with 16 when I heard a sound, I looked and there was Krillin no more than 10 feet away from me. I looked down and gasped seeing an emergency deactivation remote. "You know what this is for don't you." Krillin asked me. "uh-hu" I said nodding my head, with that Krillin lifted his foot and crushed the remote. "What did you do that for" I asked him. "I can't explain right now, you have to leave now, please you shouldn't be here." He said.  
  
A/N: Well was it good, was it bad??? Give me some insight please! I really wanna know. I will write more if I can get a few reviews. ^_^ Ja-Ne!! 


End file.
